


Courting

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: A Homeworld Gem finds herself quite taken with a Crystal Gem rebel.





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Love Like You_ by Rebecca Sugar.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167105369091/blue-zircon-and-pearl-created-for-the-monthly)


End file.
